Heroes
by Spanjbab
Summary: Six months after Soul Society Ichigo and Sado went back. This story is about Ishida and Inoue, along with various others, and their adventures at home. First fic ever.


Author's note: This is my first fic ever so please be nice. I don't know much about writing or telling stories, but this thing's been in my mind for quite some time, I just had to let it out. I couldn't put a timeline in this story since it covers about three year and I only have finished watching the SS arc (I don't read the manga). So I decided to put this story after that arc. In this story, the arcs after SS never happens, and Ishida got his powers back without anyone's help.

Disclaimer: I disclaim Bleach.

Warning: this fic only contains stuff already shown in the anime.

_**Start of story…**_

"There goes another hollow." A certain Quincy said disarming his bow. A hollow was in the area a while back, but other than that, the street seems very quiet. So quiet that it almost indicates that he's alone.

"That was pretty easy." A somewhat happy voice from behind broke the silence.

"Inoue-san, you really didn't have to leave school." The four-eyed dude said leveling the cheerfulness of the other.

"I know. I just wanted to try using 'I gotta go to the bathroom' as an excuse to do so."

**_Flashback: Twenty minutes ago_**

_It seemed like any other quiet day of school. Some of the students were listening to the lesson and some were sleeping. Ishida Uryu doesn't seem to fit in either of them. He is awake but his mind is somewhere else._

_ All of the sudden, Uryu had a subtle look of surprise._

_"Ishida-kun, is something wrong?" It wasn't subtle enough for Orihime not to notice it. _

"…"_He didn't answer the question. Instead, he stood up and ran off through the corridors. Orihime took Uryu's actions as an alarm and followed._

_"Hey!" their teacher screamed at them from the door. "Just where do you think your going?"_

_Uryu simply scowled and gave a reasonable excuse._

_"I gotta go!" Okay, maybe not that reasonable. The teacher still accepted it though._

_"Oh, okay." She didn't sound like she cares much what his excuse is. "What about you!" She screamed recognizing the second person coming. "What's your excuse?"_

_"I gotta go!" Orihime said in the same manner as the former._

_"Now I know that's a lie!" her teacher saw through her, "Girls are supposed to be able to hold it until it hurts a little!", or maybe not._

_"It already hurts! It could leak out any minute now!"_

_"Alright, go then!" the stupid teacher seemed happy to let her go. Then the third person came running._

_"Sensei, I gotta go to!"_

"_No way…" Sensei grabbed him by the collar. "…Asano." She didn't appear so stupid that time._

_**End of flashback**_

_"_Let's head back now. Shall we?" Uryu suggested complete with gestures.

Orihime just nodded and they took off.

They were rather slow and silent on their way back. Usually Orihime was the first to talk when they were in such condition, "It's been a year now, hasn't it?", but this time felt different. "I mean since we came back from Soul Society… and six months since _they_ left." Uryu reminded.

"Yeah, it has been." Orihime looked depressed saying that.

_**Orihime's thoughts**_

_It's only been six months now. Why does it feel like forever?_

_Nine months ago Kuchiki-san came back to Kurakara town. I was very happy at that time and so did everyone else. I thought we could have a great time as classmates again but she said she wasn't planning on staying. So what did she come for? That was the question that was lying at the back of my head, unanswered until six and a half months ago. Kurosaki-kun told us everything. He told us about Kuchiki-san's visit, Seiretei's condition and… his abrupt departure to Soul Society. He said that Kuchiki-san came because she was sent to ask him to help Seiretei. I didn't understand his explanation much but I'm pretty sure he said something about Aizen. Aizen is a great threat to soul society and they needed Kurosaki-kun's help and strength. Kuchiki-san told him that our world would be greatly affected. That's probably why Kurosaki-kun accepted it. He said that he would take the next few days to say goodbye to everybody. That even included some of our classmates. There was one more thing though. He said he could bring one of us to go with him. Ishida-kun immediately turned it down, so that left only me and Sado-kun. We had a friendly argument about it and kept saying the other should go. The debate went on until Ishida-kun came up with a brilliant idea._

_**Orihime's thoughts: to be continued**_

_**Flashback: Six and a half months ago**_

_"So what's the big idea?" An orange-haired guy questioned._

_Uryu didn't answer just yet. First he presented a fist right in front of carrot-top's face._

_"So what is it?" Orange-haired guy asked again, this time with a scowl._

_A subtle tone of mischief came creeping out off Uryu's mouth when he said…_

_"Janken…"_

………………………………………………………………

_After five minutes of arguing…_

_The night was as dark as ever, birds were singing as soft as ever, and the clock was ticking as slow as ever. Tension was radiating throughout the room as the cool breeze kissed the sweat around both competitors neck. Anxiety to win filled the hearts of both challengers, as they clenched their fists as hard as ever._

_"Jan ken pon!"_

_The first guy showed rock, and the other showed paper._

_"Yahoo!" Ichigo celebrates as Uryu cries into a corner._

………………………………………………………………

_After five minutes of celebrating and insulting…_

_"But still, who should I pick between them? I mean Chad…" It only took a smack on the head to cut Ichigo off._

_"Of course, it doesn't go that way! If it did, I wouldn't have suggested it." Uryu said, still depressed from losing. "It is decided after Inoue-san and Sado-kun competes. The winner of that match will go with the winner of our match. Let's say Inoue-san will win. Since you won the match she will go with you to soul society. But if I had won, then she stays here with me."_

_"Then you should've just let them play." Ichigo suggested. He doesn't seem to understand it very well._

_"Well, if they did then the winner will have to pick to either stay or go!" Ishida explained._

_"That's not what I mean. I mean it was pretty obvious that I was gonna win. We didn't have to…" Another smack to the head met Ichigo._

………………………………………………………………

_After five minutes of nothing…_

_ The night was as dark as ever, birds were singing as soft as ever, and the clock was ticking as slow as ever. Tension was radiating throughout the room as the cool breeze kissed the sweat around both competitors neck. Anxiety to win filled the hearts of both challengers, as they clenched their fists as hard as ever._

_"Jan ken pon!"_

_The first guy showed scissors, and the other showed rock._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Orihime's thoughts: Continued…**_

_In the end it was Sado-kun who went with Kurosaki-kun to Soul Society. We had our last goodbyes just before they left. Sado-kun told the school that he'll be transferring and Kurosaki-kun had Kon to attend school for him. Kon was doing well for his first few periods in class until Keigo came. After his first day he immediately gave up and told the school he was dropping out. This made Keigo depressed for the next few days. He still managed to look funny expressing it though. After two weeks it appeared as if he had already replaced Kurosaki-kun with someone else._

_**Orihime's thoughts: to be continued**_

_**Flashback: Five and a half months ago**_

_"I-"_

_A figure came running through the hallways._

_"-Shi-"_

_It had brown hair and a giant smile._

_"-Da!"_

_It was named Keigo Asano._

_"Morning." Uryu greeted the knocked-out man who collided with his bicep._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Orihime's thoughts: Continued…_

_Ishida-kun and I spent the next few months of our lives on either taking care of hollows or studying in school. Ishida-kun was doing better than me in both. Everyday felt like a routine to us. Wake up, go to school, get rid of hollows, and sleep._

_It's been six months now and it feels like something's about to happen._

_**End of chapter**_

Author's note: Yay! I finished a chapter:D

I'll explain some parts more thoroughly in later chapters. Please correct some grammatical errors I made and give some suggestions to my writing. I know I suck but I really want to be a better writer. Please review.


End file.
